


Before Love

by RealDotaku101



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Prequel, Teens, Yuri, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDotaku101/pseuds/RealDotaku101
Summary: A quick one off of the initial meeting between Ruby and Weiss, before the love they shared in Fast Love and Lasting Love.





	Before Love

Before Love

I can't believe that I managed to convince father to let me go here. I never thought in a million years he would ever let me go to a public school, especially after insisting for so long I go to Atlas High. I knew if I went to some Private highschool near home though I would never get out from underneath his thumb.

I walk around the halls looking for my locker that I was convinced I would never find. taking small sips from my iced coffee. I was used to tiny private schools, there are so many students and by extension lockers here it is insane. I finally swallowed my pride and stopped to ask someone where I might find it. It was some tall blonde girl.

"Excuse me but if you wouldn't mind where might I find this locker?" I ask showing her the number I had written down.

"Oh are you new?" she asks with a beaming smile. Now that I get a good look at this girl I realize she is stunning. She must be one of the popular girls around.

"Y-Yeah, just got registered recently and didn't get the chance to look for my locker." I say blushing nervously.

"Happens to the best of us." she says smacking me on the back in what I am sure was supposed to be a kind gesture but damn did it hurt, what a brute! "Anyway just go down that hallway over there and then take a left, then a right and you should be able to find it."

"Th-Thanks." I say rubbing my back.

"You better hurry though, class starts in a couple minutes." she says walking away and waving.

"What!?" I shout glancing at my phone, almost spilling my iced coffee out of panic. Damn she is right, I bolt off in the direction of my locker as fast as I can, as I round the corner to the hallway where my locker is supposed to be I slam into someone full force.

All of my books go flying and I spill my iced coffee all over myself, ruining my of course all white outfit.

"Oh no, this seriously can't be happening on my first day!" I say on the verge of tears, both from frustration and embarassment.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay, I'm so sorry!?" I hear a voice from above me shout. I look up to see a girl wearing black jeans and a red sleeveless hoodie with a dark grey tanktop underneath, reaching her hand out to me with a worried expression. For a moment I am taken off guard by how wierdly cute this girl was, she had a a short haircut with long bangs on one side of her face, and calming silver eyes. I have never really seen anyone like her before but then I am shaken back to reality by anger. I stand up on my own without taking her hand and start picking up my books.

"Yeah I am fine no thanks to you, why don't you look where you are going dolt!" I shout and stamp my foot angrily while shooting her a death glare which she slightly recoils at, that makes me feel pretty bad as it doesn't take me long to remember that I was also running when I shouldn't have been. She doesn't seem to notice though as she bows apologetically.

"I'm really, really sorry." she says. "I was just in a big hurry."

"I-It's okay i guess, just don't let it happen again." I say looking away and blushing.

"I won't I promise." she says lightly hitting herself on the head, a common gesture for calling ones self stupid. "Anyway I am really sorry about your clothes, you can borrow my gym clothes if you want, I'll be sure to tell your teacher it's my fault you're late."

"No no don't worry about it." I say not wanting to trouble her further after letting her believe she was solely at fault for this little incident.

"Seriously I insist, I can't let you go to class like that." she says grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the gym. I realize there is no point in arguing so I just let her drag me. Eventually we step into the girls locker room and she walks up to what I assume is her gym locker and pulls out a red t-shirt and black shorts. Geez does this girl know any other colors? Not that I am one to talk I guess...

She hands them to me and insists I get changed so I do as she says albeit on the otherside of the set of lockers, storing my clothes in her locker for now, she says she will return them to me at the end of the day. Good thing we seem to be relatively the same size, otherwise these clothes may not have fit as well.

"Once again I am really sorry for messing up your clothes." she says putting her hands together in an apologetic gesture. "I hope the stains come out."

"Don't worry about, I'd say you have more than maid amends by now, just be more careful from now on dolt." I say lightly bonking her on the head which elicits a pretty cute giggle from her.

"Say I know it isn't much but as one last attempt to make things up to you, do you wanna maybe..be friends?" she asks smiling sweetly at me.

I stop and give it some thought, our initial meeting might not have been the best but...she does seem very nice and after all I have never really had a friend...so I WAS hoping coming to this school would give me the chance. Finally I extend my hand to her.

"Very well I accept your offer." I say looking away. "my name is Weiss."

She responds by grabbing my hand and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Agh!" I strain to free myself. "What are you doing you dolt!"

"It's so nice to meet you Weiss, my name is Ruby!" she shouts completely ignoring my complaints. "I hope we can become the best of friends!"

Eventually I stop struggling and just resign to the hug, pouting and blushing as I do so. Eventually we realize that we should really be heading to class and she lets go of me so we can head to our homerooms. She may be loud, kind of annoying, brash, and obviously a dolt but...who knows maybe with time this could be the start of something amazing.

Little did I know how right I was.

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this story if you guys show enough enthusiasm for it :)


End file.
